Off limits
by SlayDoom
Summary: Tori and Jade finally got together, but Tori gets carried away by Jade's appearance. Eventually Jade gets pissed. Tori x Jade WARNING, IF YOU ARE NOT INTO SCENE-EMO STUFF, LIKE DRAMATIC TAKES CONTAINING SENSITIVE LANGUAGE OR SELF-DAMAGE, DO NOT READ THIS, BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT IF AGAINST THIS BEHAVIOR.


"Wow..." I creeped out while I felt the burning touch of her beautifull lips for a few more seconds. "Was it that big of a deal?" she simply asked like it actually was no big deal. "To me? Yeah, it was actually. No one ever did THAT to me." she looked at my face but not quite in my eyes. "I've kissed you before, right?" I immediatly responded by saying what I felt: "Yeah, but this was no sweet kiss, it was passionate and real. Or rather unreal I guess." she flinched "You mean that? I felt that too, but I thought this wasn't YOUR first real make-out. It centainly didn't feel like your first..."

I couldn't believe her words. She thought I was a hotshot who made out more than that one time. I laughed at the idea, I felt complimented and I still tasted that taste of lust and love on my mouth. "Sweety, I never kissed anyone before we were together, before you and most certainly not like that! I waited for you for a couple of years and I didn't spend those by practicing, I spend those awaiting my perfect chance to step in and try to get noticed." she smirked (either because of my dramatic speech or because I tried to flatter her and it worked). "That means one thing: you are a natural." I tried to think of something sweet to say while staring at her appearance. "That isn't hard if I make out with someone I love. Besides you gave me a movement I could mirror, right? You're just a good teacher." she blushed and grabbed the back of my head again, while I happily took responsibility for my role in this. The seconds couldn't last longer, though I wanted it to take as long as possible. We parted for a breath and a sight. "That was even better. I think because of the fact that I now am in the zone." she smiled and giggled. I grabbed her hand and told her that I loved her. " I love you more than that I want all others to die. I love you longer than the time the sun needs to reach the moon. I love you stronger than the weight of any number of corpses I could ever carry." she smiled as if she was proud of me or like she actually loved me back. "You are the most perfect person I know, you know?" I never concidered her loving me before, not to mention the fact that she would find me most perfect. Nobody ever gave me a bigger compliment. Somewhere I almost felt like rewarding her. I rested my hand on her lap trying to be as soothing as possible. I stroked her upper leg as I noticed her chest making another pattern in expanding. She was gasping. "Are you okay?" I naively asked. "Ye-yeah... It's fine. Just don't leave." she said barely without stuttering. I pressed slightly more while I scooted even closer to her. "I love you so much." I whispered as I unintendedly closed in on her secret place. "Hey! That's not cool!" she blurred out. "Ow. Uhm... I am sorry. I got carried away!" I said trying to defend myself from the mistake I unconciously made. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out, but I don't want to give in yet. Just don't do that again until I let you, okay?" I nodded as I hugged her afterwards as representing the promise I just made. "So that killed the mood." I said softly. "How about another one of these..." she seductively said as she closed in for another clash of our lips. Our mouths were wrestling, adrenaline filled my head, my hand moved from her lowerback to the back of her head and my other hand moved itself further. As my hand explored her upper leg again she suddenly parted and slapped me across the face. I didn't even flinch though I wondered why she did it. "I said it was off limits!" she got up and quickly walked to her desk and grabbed a pair of keys and scissors. She threw them down before the place I was sitting. Also she had her hand in her pocket desperately searching for something. "Choose! Now!" she commanded. I shook my head. "None of these." I muttered while trembling. "Fine, then this is all that left, isn't it?" she retrieved a pocket knife out of her leftpocket and switched hands. "Wha-" I was cut of by a step she took. Every step she made made me tremble more heavily. Just two, maybe three more. The last step, I couldn't move as I was paralized by fear. She flipped the knife in a way that now it wasn't held like a sword, but like a stabbing weapon. She raised her arm as I prayed for the devil to take me away instead of letting her do that for him. A sharp sting passed through my hand as I started gasping of the look of my hand. My hand, which was near her secret place a minute ago, was now covered in blood and still was bleeding out of the newly ripped skin. The knife was already removed before I realised it and I took my hand and hugged it with the right one. She smirked at me, but not evil or diabolicly. She almost had the same smirk on her face like the one that she had moments ago, when she spurred that she loved me. I ignored the pain in my hand and reacted on the smirk. Who knows, maybe she forgave me after stabbing my hand. I pressed my face against hers and felt the thunder of us making out go through me. I held the back of her head with the wounded hand, no matter how much it stung. "Now I know this is love, that you are true." she calmly and sweetly said. I understood as we talked about this scenario before. We told eachother to punish the other if he or she makes the same personal mistake twice or on purpose. She smiled as I smiled back. She walked towards the desk dragging me along, and put a blank A4 on it. I pressed my bleeding hand on it and faced her. I gave her a cute kiss as I removed the hand. The paper now showed a 'velvet' print of my hand. I fingerpainted our names below with my remaining moist blood. It looked stunning and intens. I think crossing limits is not what I'll ever do again though...


End file.
